Some embodiments relate to a lever type connector.
Japanese Patent No. 3743555 discloses a lever type connector that includes: (i) a first housing, (ii) a lever that is rotatably fixed to the first housing, and on which a cam groove is formed, and (iii) a second housing having a cam follower. The first and second housings are fitted together or separated from each other by rotating the lever while the cam groove and the cam follower are engaged to each other.